


And So It Goes

by Mama_Sass



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Sass/pseuds/Mama_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elderly Peggy Carter receives wonderful news about her grandson, Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Goes

The post came late that evening.  Peggy smiled her thanks as her nurse laid the small stack of cards and one magazine in her lap.  She made sure Peggy’s bed was raised just so and fetched her reading glasses.

“Thank you, Marie,” Peggy gave the nurse's hand a gentle pat then settled in to go through her posts.

The last item in the stack was a card sized envelope bearing her daughter’s handwriting.  Peggy always marveled at the graceful flow of Annalise’s penmanship.  Her own was barely legible these days, not that she’d ever had wonderful penmanship herself.  Annalise had to have inherited that ability from her father.

The content of the envelope was an official graduation announcement printed on fine cardstock and embossed with the seal of the New York City Police Academy.  Peggy’s eyesight blurred a little as her fingers brushed over the seal then down and across the name of her grandson, Michael Saunders.

Michael, at the precocious age of seven, had announced at his birthday celebration that he was going to be a policeman when he grew up.  He had a simplified understanding that this profession was shared not only by his grandparents, but also by his great-uncle Michael Carter back in England, and he desired nothing less than to join that prestigious list himself.  He never wavered from that day forward.  Directly after graduating high school, he enlisted at the Academy and threw himself wholeheartedly into his studies.

“Oh, Michael,” Peggy whispered as a single happy tear slid down her cheek.  “Well done, my darling.”

Oh, how she wished she could share this moment with her husband, her beloved Daniel.  Peggy’s heart squeezed with the sting of memories tinged with regret.  “Grandpa Dan” would have been been so proud of Michael’s determination and inherent grit.  Michael absolutely adored his grandparents and had had an especially strong bond with his grandfather in particular.  Daniel had fully supported Michael’s dream, even though Annalise and her husband James would have preferred Michael to attend college first.

“He’ll make it to Chief one day, just wait,” Daniel had predicted.  “He’s a Carter, after all.  That kind of drive is in his blood.”

Peggy had laughed and chuffed Daniel’s shoulder affectionately.  “He doesn’t just get it from me, Daniel.  He’s part Sousa, as well!”

With a determined shake of her head, Peggy brought herself back to the present.  She sat up a little straighter and cleared her throat.   _C’mon, Peg_ , she imagined Daniel saying, _this is a happy milestone, time to celebrate_!

“Yes, love,” Peggy whispered back to him.  “Exactly right.”

She allowed herself a moment to corral her emotions before she picked up the separate piece of paper upon which her daughter had written:  

> _Hi, Mom!_
> 
> _Can you believe it?!  I’m so proud of Mike and all he’s accomplished so far!  He’s ecstatic, as you can imagine.  We all wish you could be here for the actual graduation, but we know you – and Dad – will be there in spirit.   Michael is such a special mix of the both of you.  Thank you both for being so supportive of him._
> 
> _We love you so much!  See you at Christmas!_
> 
> _All my love and gratitude for everything you do and are,_
> 
> _Annalise_

Peggy smiled lovingly at the words and the sentiment.  Yes, Michael was a special boy….no, man, she corrected herself.  Part Carter, part Sousa, and, yes, that bit of Saunders in there, too.  She couldn’t wait to see what he would accomplish as he stepped into this new role.  His future was full of possibility.

And, she thought with a grin, “Chief Saunders” had a nice ring to it.


End file.
